Kimad oneshot
by Gabi-The-Gorgeous
Summary: Another oneshot. Written after the KiraConner one but does not link into them at all. A KimAdam story. My second story. enjoy


**This One-Shot is done in prospect of me being bored. I am really angry that you cannot post stories until 3 days after joining 'so to reduce spam'. I am writing this is fit of my boredom so I'll be posting 2 one-shots straight away. The 'Kironner' one was written first.**

**OK, this one-shot is based around the whole prospect of Kim/Adam. In my stories, Tommy and Kim are not going out because I don't like it when they are, so I pretend that they are not! OK, so onto my story!

* * *

**

'Kim, I want you to be partners with Adam for this assignment' Mrs. Appleby told Kimberly and Kimberly nodded.

'Yes Mrs. Appleby, what will the topic be?'

'Well, since Adam is sick, you will have to inform him, is that clear?'

'Yes Mrs. Appleby'

'OK, I want you and Adam to research the different ways of keeping our planet a safe environment'

'OK Mrs. Appleby. I will tell him on my way home'

'Great, now, Tommy, I want you to work with Aisha'

Kim zoned out after hearing the assignment. She wasn't really all that interested in searching up the ways of keeping the planet a safe environment. She already did everything she could by being a ranger so the rest didn't really matter to her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kim stopped at Adam's house. When he let her inside, they went to sit in the kitchen. He grabbed her a drink of water and Kim told him all about the assignment. Adam seemed quite excited about it. More excited than Kim had been. 'It'll be awesome, we can ask around. One day we can go to the nature reserve and…'

'Adam…you're way too excited' Kimberly giggled and Adam blushed red.

'It's just…I dunno…this'll be my first assignment that I have a partner for…'

'Every assignment I've done, I've had a partner for. It's just easier'

'Ah well, its good I have a friend as a partner'

'Unlike poor Rocky…he has Bulk'

'Oh, poor, poor Rocky'

'I'm really glad I'm working with you Adam' Kimberly was being truthful. She'd wanted to be alone with Adam since she had first met him. The shyness and insecurity of the cute boy just appealed to her. She didn't normally go for boys that puffed themselves up and were too afraid to show what they were really like. Adam did just the opposite. He wasn't afraid to ask for help and she soon developed a crush on him. Of course, she would never tell him because she wasn't sure how he would take it. He hadn't been all that interested in getting girlfriends and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

'I-I'm glad I'm working with you to Kim' Kim smiled at him and he gave her a shy little grin back.

Adam had developed a crush on Kim over the time he had known her. She was a loud, rich and popular but she didn't have an ego. She didn't look down on him just because he was shy and slightly nerdy. He used to get the popular cheerleaders laughing at him when he got an answer right. He was used to being teased by those types of girls but Kim was much different. He was hesitant to be near her at the beginning but he soon became accustomed to her being around. He had received a bit of meanness in the corridors from some of the other cheerleaders but Kim always stood up for him when she was around. Once a girl named Shelly Higgins called him a Geeky bastard in the corridors, Kim told her to get lost and when that didn't work, Kim kicked Shelly of the cheerleading squad. Whenever Bulk and Skull were mean to him, Kimberly knowing that you couldn't deal with Bulk and Skull and keep your dignity, she got Tommy to bash them up. She was always looking after him, even when he didn't need it. It was only natural that he began to pick up closer feelings for his female companion.

'Um…Kim…'

'Yea'

'Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight' Adam could've kicked himself where it hurt most.

'Like a date' Kimberly was grinning at the purple-faced boy.

'N-no, l-like…it's ok if you'd rather not'

'No, I'd like that a lot' Adam was very aware that she was leaning into him. He was too hot to realise what was going on and then her lips touched his cheek. Wait…his cheek.

Kim winked at him 'If you're good, you'll get a lippy' Even though there was no other colour than what he was right then, impossibly, Adam blushed even deeper. 'Until tonight' Kim hopped off the seat and left the room, leaving a shocked Adam in the kitchen.

They both knew that this was the start of a big future…together. Now all they had to do was tell the team.

* * *

**So…it was a bit cheesy but hey, when you're writing about power rangers, it's impossible not to be cheesy! **

**So, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
